


Siege

by dana_norram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode s03e18: Riddled, M/M, Other, Post-Riddled, Werewolf Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_norram/pseuds/dana_norram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We don't like <i>you</i> very much, you know."</p><p>Derek gets a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siege

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted [here](http://queermadbaggins.tumblr.com/post/76403271538) at my Tumblr (with Graphic). :3 Come and say hi!

_You used to do a little, but a little won't fly_  
_Right before you hit your prime_  
_That's when we fell in love, but not the first time_  
**The Royal We — Silversun Pickups**

 

 

He comes for the bat.

Derek smells him before he overhears its footsteps echoing inside the loft. It's all wrong. A sting, rusty smell, like burned earth after being struck by a lightning bolt. Derek sits up in the sofa, blinks at the figure before him, and tries to calm down his heartbeat.

Stiles' bat is innocently sitting over Derek's table. He doesn't know why he brought it, only he couldn't leave it at the power station. Maybe he wanted to have something that belongs to Stiles in case he had to find him by scent, later. Derek never thought it could work in the other way around.

Not that this shape looking at him is Stiles in any way. It could look skinny, all angular bones poking through a striped hoodie, but it definitely isn't _defenseless_. Derek thinks of all the times Stiles looked back at him with fight in his eyes, and something else, something warm. Now there's nothing but a shadow.

"I think you have something of mine." The Nogitsune says with a cold, crocked grin, arms behind its back. Derek doesn't think the creature has a weapon hidden somewhere, though. If it wanted Derek dead chances are he'd be bleeding on his own floor already.

The mere idea makes him cringe. Derek can't shake off the sense memory of the wet wood, electrocuted flesh, his bloody hands and Boyd's last words, then slender fingers wrapped over his shoulder. Having this mocked up version of Stiles standing in the exact same spot the boy had comforted him was unbearable.

Derek gets up, stares it down. It doesn't mean anything, really, but it's nice to put some height between the two of them. The creature doesn't look less frightening this way, but Derek is able to swallow down the urge to attack, his hands balled into fists. Because it's not just about a fight he knows he can't win. There's more. Something he just can't put his finger on yet.

"Is that so?" Derek asks then, buries his thoughts. "Stiles probably won't agree with you."

The Nogitsune's mouth curls in an uncanny version of the boy's smirk. Derek realizes how sarcasm doesn't suit this thing. It's somehow more unsettling than the burned, acrid smell it exhales.

"We don't like _you_ very much, you know.”

Derek doesn't reply. Stiles and he may not be exactly best pals, but they saved each other enough times for him to reconsider in which category they might fall into.

"Let him go." He orders, clenches his fingers. He doesn't know how to deal with this shelf filled with something that couldn't ever be Stiles. He doesn't want to.

The Nogitsune twitches his head an inch and Derek's blood freeze in his veins.

"Can't, sorry. It's a hostage situation, Derek." It says. "You should go and ask the dear Sheriff how these things usually end. The first 24 hours are crucial and… I'm afraid that ship has already sailed."

The creature doesn't go for the bat as Derek thought it would, instead it winks in a way that almost feels like Stiles and it hurts and blinds him as a punch between the eyes. For the very first time since receiving Scott's call Derek fears he might never find Stiles.

In silence, he reaches for the bat on the table and realizes it's no longer magnetized. He wonders what that means and though he doesn't voice the question, it lingers in the air like smoke and Derek feels like he could choke on it.

The Nogitsune seems to sense it and it chuckles on its way out of the loft, angular bones and quivering shoulders.

"Keep it." It says. "He just wanted to say goodbye." It looks over his shoulder, ghostly eyes and twisted smile. "Guess he didn't hate you as badly as we thought."

And Derek wants to go after it. He wants to run and to grab Stiles' frame by his shoulders and squeeze that thing out of his pores. He wants to howl and call for Scott and to end this.

But he doesn't. He can't. Derek waits by the table and holds the bat between his hands and for a moment it almost feels like an anchor.

**Author's Note:**

> ESL here and this is unbeta'd so, hm, sorry? Comments and criticism are nice, I guess. :)


End file.
